This invention generally relates to handles for turn signal switches and, more particularly, to an improved handle with windshield wiper and wash fluid switches incorporated therein.
Modern day automobile consumers are generally much more sophisticated than in years past, demanding comfort and quality at relatively inexpensive prices. Of late, consumers have been particularly discriminating with regard to technological gadgetry within the vehicle and the convenience with which such gadgetry can be operated. Thus, in an effort to provide "world class" quality operational controls for these various gadgets, automobile manufacturers have strived to produce control devices that are readily accessible and easy to use. Control devices having selectors or switches that are responsive or "crisp", without a considerable degree of play or "lash", are highly desirable. With these types of control devices, the operator can immediately determine whether a proper selection has been made, or a switch has been actuated, by the look and/or feel of the control device itself.
Once such control device is the handle for the turn signal switch. It is common for this handle to be used not only for controlling the turn signal indicators, but also for the windshield wiper controls, the windshield wash fluid control, the beam selector and the "cruise control". As such, the handle for the turn signal switch is literally a control center for a number of features in the vehicle. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a handle having distinct control switches and selectors that can be easily and precisely manipulated to control the aforementioned features. As is known, existing handles for turn signal switches quite typically have some inherent degree of lash. In other words, the turn signal switch handle can be pivoted considerably in either direction before the turn signal switch is actuated. For example, when the vehicle operator wishes to engage the right-hand turn signal indicator, and the operator grasps and raises the handle in order to actuate the turn signal switch, the handle can typically be raised a considerable amount before the switch is in fact actuated.
Lash is generally attributable to the inner end of the handle being coupled to the turn signal switch by a number of interconnected components. These components generally have clearances between one another for ease of assembly. However, when such clearances are provided, the handle must be moved a significant amount in order to compress the clearances such that the components engage one another and actuate the turn signal switch. Thus, one method for overcoming a large amount of lash would be to minimize the clearances between these interconnected parts, thereby eliminating the amount of slop between them. In order to reduce the clearances between these interconnected components, the geometric tolerance bands for the components would also have to be reduced. This would obviously cause considerable increase in the cost of manufacturing these components, particularly when these components have complex geometric shapes. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a simplified member that more directly couples the handle to the turn signal switch.
The present invention introduces a load bearing surface for supporting the handle through direct engagement with an independent, yet simplified member. By providing this separate member for supporting the handle, further advantage is gained. The tolerances of the interconnected components can be relaxed since a tight clearance fit of these components is no longer critical to the support of the handle. As a result, these components can be more cost efficiently manufactured and assembled without sacrificing the integrity with which the handle is supported. Accordingly, the handle of the present invention has been adapted to provide these advantageous and desirable features.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.